Invaron Katriontra
Accipitrian Empire|rank = *Dragon King (last)|magic = *Magicer under the school of the Dark One|weapons = *Dragonshadow|born = *4 November 1375, Kyrios, Accipitrian Empire|died = *3 August 1704, Black Sands, Thorian Empire|image1 = invaronbg.png}}King Invaron Katriontra The Imperator, '''also referred to as the '''Father in modern times, was a Katyr statesman, warrior, mage and the final Dark Lord of the Accipitrian Empire. Born into the powerful Katriontran bloodline, Invaron is known to be one of the most powerful Dark Magicers that has ever lived and whose ideas have continued to resonate with Winterlandic society for generations to come. Born in the year 1375, Invaron lived a normal life for a prince of a royal house. He departed from Kyran at the age of 18, and arrived in Port Syrianis where he met a young Marr and Yamato Gennosuke, with whom he formed the Circle of Stone. Together, they travelled across the Summerlands, hunting demons, sorcerers and warlords alike. Invaron was witness to the brutality of the Thorian Empire, and resented Mortulum almost immediately. A close call with a dark sorcerer planted into Invaron's mind the seeds of chaos, and the dark voice of the Anathema creeped into his mind. At the same time, word of the Accipitrian Empire's crippling defeat in the Black Snow War forced Invaron to leave the Circle and return to the west. There, he took the reigns of his deceased father's empire. Fearing the worst for his people, Invaron took the Black Rite. With his newfound powers, Invaron's newly formed Black Legion defeated several armies, bringing all of Kyran into the Empire. His other achievements included the humiliation and vassalisation of the First Kingdom of Irukanj. With the domestic situation under control, Invaron turned his attention to the east. Vowing to eradicate Mortulum, Invaron launched an invasion of the Summerlands, starting one of the largest and bloodiest conflicts to have ever transpired. The war pitted the formermembers of the Circle of Stone against each other, and after a long string of decisive victories against the Thorian Empire, Invaron was defeated by his once closest friend Marr at the Battle of the Black Sands. His legacy would be continued for a short time by his daughter Invaria Katriontra, until the subsequent War of the Two Dragons and the beginning of the Hundred Year Winter sent the Accipitrian Empire and much of Kyranian civilization to oblivion. Since then, his ideas have continued to influence modern civilization, in particularly the followers of his Tenebrosic Order. He is often referred to as the eternal Father of the Winterlands History Appearance Invaron was described as a tall well-built individual. According to many historians, he stood almost a head taller than everybody else and often wore dark clothing, matching his jet black hair. Following the creation of the Tenebrosum Laws, Invaron began wearing his iconic imperial dragon armour, which became synonymous with his personal look. He would rarely take it off, abiding to the Tenebrosic law of always being in a perpetual state of readiness for combat, even in peace. Invaron received the Dark Eye sometime shortly before his invasion of the Summerlands.